


Сдаётся комната с видом на личное

by kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Броку абсолютно не на что жаловаться в новом изменившемся мире, без Гидры и ЩИТа. Вот только всё равно на гражданке хоть и жилось тихо и вольготно, но до безобразия скучно.





	Сдаётся комната с видом на личное

Броку абсолютно не на что жаловаться в новом изменившемся мире без Гидры и ЩИТа, без непонятного мирового порядка, без суперзлодеев. Хотя тут он явно кривил душой. Просто таким как он, обычным рядовым гражданам, хоть и с небольшой поправкой на прошлое, никто никогда не сообщит о новом мировом зле, пока оно не свалится на голову и не начнёт требовать к себе внимания, отстреливая мирных горожан. Всё равно на гражданке жилось тихо и вольготно, но до безобразия скучно. И наплевать, что солдаты не бывают бывшими, что несколько десятилетий службы так просто не изжить, не выкинуть, не вытравить ни из памяти, ни из рефлексов, Броку приятнее считать себя именно бывшим, вышедшим в тираж и никому не интересным. А значит можно наконец-то пожить для себя, не бояться за то, что личное снова перевесит долг и всё пойдет привычно — по пизде.

Нет, он не жалеет, что послал к хуям одержимого властью Пирса вместе с Гидрой и увёл своих, как только тот впервые заговорил про мировой порядок через боль и смерти тысяч, чтобы спасти миллиарды. Броку всегда было срать на пропаганду — не за это он получал кругленькую сумму на счёт каждый месяц — и предпочитал банально не вслушиваться в высокопарные речи начальства, рассчитанные на желторотых новичков, которым ещё не знаком наёмничий кодекс, что начальник всегда прав, пока не истечёт контракт, но вот фанатиков он не выносил на дух.

— Смердит от них, Джек, — отвечал он на вопросительные взгляды бойцов. — Как тогда, в Мадрасе.

И все кивали в ответ, потому что сорок два часа ада из-за того, что одни уёбки верили не в тех же богов, что и другие, раскалённого добела песка, забивающего глаза, ноздри, рот, автоматное дуло; крови, сворачивающейся, казалось, прямо в венах; свиста рвущихся вокруг снарядов и оглушающе громких хриплых стонов умирающих солдат по обе стороны от этого чистилища не забудет никто из них. Мадрас выжег тавро даже на самых стойких, навсегда заклеймив усталым принятием, что все они чудовища, на какой бы стороне не стояли, пока в руках вздрагивает автомат, сея свинцовые семена в сердца и души, взращивая смерть.

Броку даже понравилось поначалу в Гидре, не приходилось притворяться правильным, хорошим, положительным, ебать себе мозг проблемами общественного мнения и собственным моральным обликом в чьих-то глазах. Был приказ, и они его выполняли без шума и, если удавалось, без сопутствующего ущерба, и уходили. А в ЩИТе даже простые бойцы должны были действовать по строгим директивам, написанным какими-то кабинетными умниками никогда, скорее всего, не бывавшими в поле и уж точно не знавшими из какого места раздаётся громкий «Ба-бах» — туда не ступать, в тех не палить, оружие стараться не расчехлять и радостно улыбаться в камеру. И как бы не было сложно, он умудрялся совмещать. Броку было наплевать, что они как бы конкуренты, начальство-то всё равно было одно и то же, хотя не понятно было, догадывается ли Фьюри, чьей дочерней организацией был ЩИТ в том виде, в котором он существовал сейчас, а значит не так всё плохо, а на идеологические метания всяких идиотов ему было насрать. Работа она и есть работа.

Первый запах дерьма Брок почувствовал не сразу, а через несколько лет работы на два фронта одним погожим апрельским вечером, за каким-то хуем не отправившись набираться домой пораньше вместе с остальными ребятами, а зависнув в зале, наврав самому себе, что хочет отработать удар, а не подкатить к Джеффу из аналитического, который спускается сюда после полуночи оттопыривать сладкую задницу в непозволительно коротких для мужика шортиках и делать вид, что приседает, а не селфится на фоне приблуд для настоящих мужчин. Но вместо лапочки Джеффа на комм Рамлоу прилетел вызов от начальства «раз он всё равно здесь, так чего откладывать в долгий ящик». Брок поморщился, шестым чувством понимая — завоняло.

Зимний ему понравился сразу, потому что был прямым, неразговорчивым и понятным. Приказали, — он стреляет, пробивает кулаком стены, ломает хребты, и все это без лишних препирательств с тем же самым Броком, приставленным к этому странно молчаливому солдату кем-то вроде камердинера. Это потом Брок узнал о всей неприглядности участи быть невероятно дорогим супер-оружием, а поначалу особенности нового бойца лишь немного удивляли, не более. Ну рука железная, видели и не такое. Обычно ему выдавали Агента из рук в руки, так сказать, непосредственно перед заданием уже готового и экипированного по полной. В его обязанности лишь входило довезти Зимнего до места, проследить за выполнением через окуляр снайперской винтовки, встретить, проверить, блять, функциональность, доложить об успехах или провалах и вернуть Солдата обратно на базу, сдав из рук в руки подоспевшим научникам. А уж куда потом отправлялся этот суперчеловек Брока никогда особо не волновало, своих проблем хватало с натаскиванием волчат, которые, стоило папочке отбыть куда-то дольше, чем на пару часов, расслаблялись и начинали хуёвничать, будто он потом по довольным рожам не поймёт, чем весь отряд был занят. И всё было хорошо и понятно, пока Брок в очередной раз не оказался не в том месте не в то время.

Рамлоу был слишком пьян даже по своим меркам, слишком вздрюченным, чтобы полностью осознавать что делает и чем это всё может ему грозить, когда под камерами в прямом смысле втаптывал в кафельный пол троих ебанавтов, что, смеясь и улюлюкая из пожарного шланга, пытались отмыть от крови пристегнутого магнитными наручниками к стене Агента. Только когда тяжелое и слишком холодное тело трясущегося Зимнего осело у его ног, Брок понял, что снова наступил в самое дерьмо и всё, не отмыться теперь, вечно вонять будешь. Да и не хотелось как-то, ведь неправильно так с живым… с его человеком. Брока и так до странного вело, стоило Зимнему оказаться рядом, корёжило сознание, подкидывая картинки явно противоречащие отношениям «командир — подчинённый», но изменить что-то не получалось. Тело продолжало предавать, реагируя совершенно определённым образом. Броку хотелось бы всё списать на жалость, на попытку защитить, но смысл себе врать? Совсем не отеческие чувства бурлили в подогретом алкоголем гневе.

Он всегда гордился тем, что соблюдал досконально кодекс наёмника и никогда, ни при каких условиях не лез в дела нанимателя, не задавал вопросов, а молча делал свою работу, пока сроки, оговорённые в контракте, не подходили к концу и он не покидал очередного хозяина, чтобы через некоторое время уже встать в строй возможно его главного конкурента и отстреливать тех, кого сам для него натаскивал.

СТРАЙК всегда были вольными стрелками, верными командиру до последнего, никогда не принимали участия в идеологических заигрываниях и нанимались только полным отрядом, не оставляя никогда своих за бортом и почти никого не теряя. И Брок бы первым въебал тому имбецилу, кто сказал бы ему, что Брок Рамлоу, командир военизированного подразделения СТРАЙК, мудак каких мало, но четко знающий границы дозволенного, разъебётся со своими же принципами ради дрожащего на полу душевых мальчишки с металлической рукой без имени и, так толком и не протрезвев, пойдет бить морду не кому бы то ни было, а самому Александру Пирсу. Хорошо хоть оружие осталось в шкафчике, а то одному богу известно, чем бы всё это могло закончиться.

— Да блять, нельзя так с живым человеком, — орал он, стуча кулаком по столу перед невозмутимо пьющим кофе начальником.

— Какой он человек, побойтесь бога, мистер Рамлоу. Он — винтовка, баллистический снаряд местного действия, орудие борьбы за наше с вами светлое будущее, если хотите. У него и имени-то нет, лишь инвентарный номер да кличка, придуманная каким-то умником из Союза, — Пирс по-отечески улыбнулся, будто разглядывает не подчинённого, а сына-дебила, спросившего «а почему собачка какает». — У него нет личности, нет ни прошлого, ни будущего. Он инструмент, способный на многое в правильных руках. Неужто вам его жалко. Сколько лет работы бок о бок и жалко? Вы же видели, на что он способен. Знаете об отсутствии жалости. — Пирс глубоко вздохнул, открывая ящичек с сигарами. — Он вас признал, выполняет приказы и ни разу, что странно, не сломал вам что-нибудь, мистер Рамлоу, и поэтому думаю, что устранять вас не разумно. Впервые Агент так легко кого-то принял, и такими кадрами разбрасываться грех. Вот вам вся документация по вашему подопечному. Ознакомьтесь. Поздравляю, мистер Рамлоу. — И бросил на стол тонкую папку с названием «технические характеристики объекта».

Броку казалось, что он послал Пирса на хуй, но, проснувшись после полудня в своей квартире на диване в гостиной с туманом в голове и премёрзким ощущением во рту, весь обложенный бумагами, посвящёнными Зимнему, молился всем известным ему богам, чтобы и правда — показалось, и его не отстранили от работы. Но с того дня начался настоящий ад.

— Не трогал бы ты это дерьмо, командир, вонять меньше будет, — пытался увещевать его Роллинз.

— Поздно, Джек, я, похоже, увяз уже по самые ноздри, — хмыкнул в ответ Брок, вертя в пальцах новый пропуск с отметками о практически полном доступе по всей ёбаной базе, истинных размеров которой, как оказалось, не знали и старожилы.

Первый раз увидев криокамеру и замершего за стеклом Солдата с остекленевшим взглядом и синими губами, Брок чуть было не схватился за пистолет, чтобы положить всех уёбков до одного, ответственных за такое отношение к его подопечному. Кто бы знал, каких усилий ему стоило отвести от кобуры руку и начать задавать вопросы. Нет, ему было определенным образом поебать как зовут его Солдата, сколько ему лет, это лишняя информация, мало что значащая на войне, захочет — сам расскажет. Главное живой, дышал, иногда растягивая губы в скупой и какой-то тусклой улыбке, совершенно ему не подходившей, устало приваливался к плечу и замирал, боясь пошевелиться, будто бы Брок смог прогнать, разорвать это странное единение. Каким бы он ни был мудаком, сколько бы дерьма ни сотворил, Броку на многое было наплевать в своей жизни, кроме волчат из СТРАЙКа и тихого призрака-убийцы, у которого были до сумасшествия длинные пушистые ресницы. Да и что имя, половина его команды никогда нигде не указывала своих настоящих имён, откликаясь в основном на позывной, многие уже и забыли, что именно указано в их метрике, только командир помнил всё это, что, опять-таки, знать кому бы то ни было не обязательно. Брок был уверен в одном — в том, что без боязни доверит безымянному Агенту спину и сам, если потребуется, на руках того вынесет из любой жопы, что сваливается на них в последнее время с завидной регулярностью, и не потому, что обязан — странное тёплое чувство, разливающееся в груди при взгляде на этого потерянного во времени ребёнка не позволит остаться в стороне.

Первая разморозка была и шоком, и испытанием одновременно. Да, он уже видел Зимнего, застывшего за стеклом криокамеры, слепо смотрящего, казалось, в его душу, зовущего помочь, вытащить, закончить всё это блядство наконец, но одно дело — видеть и совсем другое — сидеть на полу напротив, ожидая, пока подействуют препараты, когда по венам потечёт живая горячая кровь. Брок хоть и понимал, что за ними пристально следят, записывая каждое движение, чтобы доложить наверх, но всё равно не отходил ни на минуту, пристально следя за вздрагивающими от любого его движения медиками, ждал, когда, наконец, поднимется тяжёлая крышка, и Зимний сделает первый хриплый судорожный вздох, открывая глаза. Брок рычал, шипел сквозь зубы, отпихивая безликих людей в халатах, укутывая дрожащее тело в свой старый плед в попытке согреть, утягивая к себе на пол, прижав к груди, сверкал глазами на пытавшихся спорить.

— А не опиздохуели ли вы?

Что было после, Брок помнил урывками, вспышками света в сознании. Стоило ему случайно коснуться неестественно холодной кожи, стараясь укрыть Зимнего по-нормальному, как Солдата выгнуло, вырывая из его хватки, подбросило, будто взведённая у него внутри пружина враз распрямилась, впечатывая Брока в соседнюю стену, наваливаясь сверху. Резкий контраст холодной хватки металлической руки на горле и серых, будто покрытых толстой грязной плёнкой неузнавания, глаз, напугали до усрачки, выбивая дыхание, не давая вовремя среагировать.

«Какой он человек, побойтесь бога, мистер Рамлоу. Он винтовка, баллистический снаряд местного действия, орудие борьбы за наше с вами светлое будущее, если хотите. У него и имени-то нет, лишь инвентарный номер, да кличка, придуманная каким-то умником из Союза, » —сразу вспомнились слова Пирса и его пренебрежительно скривившиеся губы, и понял: накрывает с новой силой желание вырвать глотку идиоту, ничерта не видящему дальше своего носа. «Да, старик, попал ты по полной, » — пронеслось в голове. Брок зажмурился, собираясь с остатками сил, чтобы взглянуть в холодные глаза Агента и просипеть.

— Отставить, Солдат, — тихо, на грани слышимости, прекрасно зная, что его поймут, по губам прочитают.

Очнулся Брок в раздевалке СТРАЙКа на жесткой скамейке с заботливо подложенной кем-то из своих под голову скрученной в комок курткой. Он знал, что за дверью дежурил кто-то из его ребят, рыча и огрызаясь на любого, кого так сильно вдруг заинтересовало, почему личного аллигатора Пирса вынесли на руках из лаборатории чуть ли ни вперёд ногами. Видимо, этот ублюдок всё-таки не бессмертный и наконец допрыгался, что ему кто-то не слабо так вломил. И Брок впервые накрепко задумался — кто же такой на самом деле Зимний Солдат и какого хуя здесь творится?

— И что это было, Командир? — поинтересовался Роллинз, оттягивая ворот его футболки, и присвистнул, увидев наливающийся чернотой след от пальцев на шее.

— Самому интересно, — пробурчал Рамлоу, старательно взламывая через интерком базу Гидры. Вся эта ситуация своим идиотизмом слишком уж сильно начинала походить на дурацкий старый ситком: ничерта не понятно, все всё знали, но наблюдали молча, и он единственный, кто не в курсе настоящего положения дел, носился вокруг мальчишки с железной рукой и причитал. — Вся моя жизнь идёт по пизде, Джек. Помяни моё слово, жопа будет глубокой и беспросветной.

Но Брок не сдавался, расшатывая систему защиты базы данных Гидры. Только кто ж его пустил? Всё же не совсем дураки сидели в техотделе этажом ниже. Система безопасности искрила, мигала всплывающими предупреждениями отвалить и не совать пальцы туда, где их может оторвать по самое плечо, заливая монитор красным светом, но отчаянно сопротивлялась. Пришлось по-старинке — выпить, для отключения орущего «куда ты, сука, лезешь?» здравого смысла и вломиться в обычный бумажный архив.

— Ты совсем на нём ебанулся, Командир, — прошипел Роллинз, становясь на стрёме. — Тебе мало кого трахать что ли?

— Ты мне там поговори ещё! — донеслось в ответ от аккуратно вскрывающего замок Брока.

Единственное, Брок даже хоть как-то не представлял что ищет. «Уёбок с железной рукой в криокамере», «Агент без имени, не узнающий, блять, начальство спросонья», а потом пришлось уходить чуть ли не через окно от невовремя проснувшегося хранителя пыли и газетных вырезок. Только позже до Брока дошло, что искать надо было именно Зимнего Солдата, не зря же Агента все белые халаты звали именно так. Но охрану усилили, и в ближайшее время снова лезть в архив было себе дороже, только неприятностей себе добавлять. Да и Роллинз отказался участвовать в этом сумасшествии, пригрозив сдать Командира медикам, слишком он не похож стал на самого себя и явно повредился мозгами, раз готов рискнуть всем.

Брока допустили к Зимнему только через пару недель после того памятного происшествия, когда он был уже готов был брать штурмом лаборатории, перед началом нового задания, впервые доверив инструктаж и «калибровку главного оружия Гидры». И Брок был на все сто процентов уверен — наблюдают, уёбки, надеясь, что он и в этот раз облажается, и его наконец удастся списать, или Зимнего-таки перемкнёт окончательно. Рамлоу, не будь дурак, немного поузнавал о подопечном у технического персонала, по-большей части игнорируя «инструкцию по эксплуатации», выданную начальством, и услышал занимательное: хендлеры у Зимнего менялись чуть ли не чаще, чем настроение у девочки-выпускницы, и мёрли с завидной регулярностью. Поговаривали, что медиков этот отморозок извёл на порядок больше, и почетная должность рядом с орудием Гидры со временем превратилась в повинность.

Агент сидел на своей койке, неестественно выпрямив спину, и смотрел куда-то в пустоту прямо перед собой. Брок не боялся его даже после той демонстрации силы, после которой он несколько дней мог только гневно сипеть да сверкать глазами, поэтому вошёл в комнату Зимнего, как в казарму к своим людям. Трудно бояться того, кто раздражал, злил, занимая все твои мысли, за кого переживаешь больше, чем за самого себя, за своих бойцов, хотя никто ничего тебе и не обещал.

— Ну, здравствуй, отморозок, — оскалился Брок, на всякий случай косясь на мигающие красным огоньком камеры, слишком сильно он спалился в прошлый раз. — Ты знаешь кто я?

— Командир, — равнодушно отчеканил Зимний, заставив его поморщиться.

— Уже неплохо, Белоснежка. Значит, знакомиться не придётся.

Больше Брок с Зимнего глаз не спускал, не оставляя его одного ни на минуту. Всегда был либо сам рядом, либо оставлял кого-то из своих, потому что техникам и медикам не доверял каким-то своим почти волчьим чутьём, подозревая их во всех смертных грехах, да и спокойнее было, когда Солдат всегда был на виду. И было с чего, белые халаты вечно пытались вколоть что-то Зимнему, толком не объяснив, за каким хуем эта фиолетовая поебень нужна в химическом коктейле, текущем вместо крови в венах Агента. Брок рычал, бил морды самым непонятливым, намекающим, что Рамлоу ничерта не понимает и явно превышает свои полномочия, но Брок всегда умел настоять на своём, где справляясь матерком, а где и прилагая силу, но научился вконец разбираться в хитросплетениях фукционала Агента, перестав доверять вообще хоть кому-то, кроме самого отмороженного Зимнего и СТРАЙКа. Если Пирс и не одобрял его действий, то никому об этом не рассказывал, лишь довольно жмурился, получая доклады об успехах маленькой армии, несущей стяг Гидры успешнее, чем кто бы то ни был.

Время шло, а Зимний менялся, к его вящей радости, будто бы оживал на глазах, становясь таким же чуть диковатым волчонком Брока, как те же Таузиг и Мак, которые разве что в рот Командиру не заглядывали, радостно жмурясь и «подставляя холки», стоило хоть как-то положительно оценить их работу. Солдат потихоньку начинал разговаривать, участвовать в совместных спаррингах не потому, что Командир приказал, а ему это даже нравилось, мог начать спорить или оскалиться, копируя манеру поведения Брока.

— Это жратва, Солдат! — гаркнул Брок, ударяя ладонями о столешницу. — Что ты на кашу смотришь, будто оттуда тебе подмигнули!

— Мне такое нельзя. Только рацион девять пятнадцать, обогащённый витаминами для улучшенной срабатываемости… — монотонно пробубнил в ответ Агент, как-то неуверенно поглядывая из-под чёлки.

— Ой, притухни, умник. Я решаю, Белоснежка, что тебе полезно, а что нет, догнал?

— Догнал? — переспросил Зимний.

— Чего ж ты такой тупой-то, а? — Брок закатил глаза. — Короче, жри что дают или проваливай к себе! — гаркнул он и чуть сам себе в челюсть не двинул. Зимний вздрогнул, весь сжался, опустил плечи, глянул в сторону каши как-то совсем обречённо и взялся за ложку. — Отставить.

— Нет, — просипел, Солдат, затряс головой. — Я съем, Командир, съем. — Но голос его ломался, крошился осколками подступающей истерики, ложка, зажатая в правой руке, ходила ходуном.

— Ебал я так жить. Солдат, положи, блять, ёбаную ложку!

— Есть, положить ложку, — согнутый пополам столовый прибор полетел на пол, а Зимний, неестественно вытянувшись по стойке смирно, замер, слепо уставившись перед собой.

— Что же ты такой проблемный-то?

Этим же вечером за Зимним пришли, выбив хлипкую дверь каморки Брока одним ударом ноги. Сколько бы Брок не считал Агента своим бойцом, одним из его ребят, просто своим, но с десятком до зубов вооружённых ублюдков спорить не решился, лишь зло сплюнул им под ноги, как бы обещая потом спросить с каждого, и отступил в сторону. Солдат и сам не думал сопротивляться, рывком поднялся с койки, зло глянув по сторонам, стянул с волос подаренную Рамлоу яркую резинку, протянув её командиру, и вышел, дробно чеканя шаг.

Брок матерился и зло пинал стулья, отбрасывая их к стене, рычал сжав зубы. Можно было орать, злиться, дальше разнося и так не слишком новую мебель, но он умел концентрироваться на задаче, отбрасывая всё наносное, и сейчас у него было дело важнее, чем рефлексия. Именно сейчас, когда контакт потихоньку начал налаживаться, ребята спокойнее реагировать на присутствие Зимнего, да и тот всё реже впадал в ступор и не ощетинивался защитной стойкой, стоило приблизиться кому-то кроме Брока. А теперь не ясно, куда его повели, что там будет, но Броку слишком часто приходилось заново знакомиться с будто потерявшим в памяти последние события Зимним, чтобы спустить всё это так, на тормозах.

— Кто? — сухо спросил Брок, войдя в казарму СТРАЙКа, обвёл тяжёлым взглядом притихший бойцов. — Я, блять, спрашиваю, какая сука?

— Но он нестабилен, — проблеял кто-то из новичков, чьего имени Брок и запомнить ещё не успел. — Директор Пирс давал чёткие указания насчёт… насчёт Агента.

Дальше Брок и слушать не стал, в три широких шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и что было сил впечатал кулак в скулу не ожидавшего такого подвоха бойца. Тут даже дело было не в Агенте, за любого из своих бойцов он поступил бы так же: избавился бы от чересчур болтливого пидораса.

Брок не злился, нет, сознание не затягивало кровавой плёнкой ярости, оставаясь кристально ясным для понимания — с этим мальчишкой у них точно ничего не выйдет, слишком правильный, прямолинейный, слишком идейный, что было вполне понятно, вот только как он отбор-то прошёл. Приказ он, знаете ли, исполнял, утырок. Все волчата Брока, если он им прикажет прыгнуть с крыши, шагнут в бездну без промедления, все, как один, не оглядываясь и не переспрашивая, потому что слово командира — последняя инстанция, он главнее родителей и даже бога. А всё остальное только с оглядкой на него, только по его едва заметному кивку.

Бил Брок ногами прицельно по болевым точкам, сильно, с оттяжкой, втаптывая уже не его солдата в светлый кафель пола, молча выбивая дерьмо, давая последний урок послушания щенку, которому теперь не суждено стать настоящим волком. Бойцы молча наблюдали. Никто из страйковцев не двинулся с места, никто не отводил взгляда, никто не попытался остановить Брока. Лишь Мэй закатила глаза, когда Рамлоу присел проверить у парнишки пульс.

— Его лучше бы пристрелить, Командир, — ровно, без каких-либо эмоций посоветовала она, остальные согласно закивали.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Брок, поднимаясь. — И закопать, блять! Вынесите этот мусор, сдайте медикам, однохуйственно сдохнет, и чтобы я о нём больше не слышал, как бы его там не звали, — отмахнулся он, поправляя кобуру, когда на коммуникатор пришло сообщение спуститься в лабораторию, потому что его ручной убийца наотрез без него отказывался усаживаться в своё ёбаное кресло.

Первое обнуление Зимнего на памяти Брока чуть не стало последним. Ему ещё долго потом снились безмолвная мольба на изломанных криком губах Агента, обреченная тоска по чему-то вне этих стен и нечеловеческий вой, разрывающий барабанные перепонки, крошащий последнее, что оставалось от патриотизма и наёмничьей гордости. Брок из последних сил сжимал зубы, повторяя про себя, что нельзя, не имеет права мешать, иначе пуля в лоб и до свиданья, а Агент так и останется искусной марионеткой, правда, совсем с другим кукловодом. Разве сложно найти хендлера? А так, пока он рядом и может попытаться сделать хоть что-то, ещё не всё потеряно.

— На хую я всё это вертел, Джек!

Именно тогда Брок всем своим существом возненавидел Гидру, многоногого уродливого монстра, запустившего свои отвратительные щупальца не только во все госструктуры, но и в души, сердца людей, раз они позволили творить такое с живым человеком. Да, Брок и сам был убийцей с обширным послужным списком, большей части которого он старался не афишировать, да и гордиться там особо нечем. Он только и умел, что убивать во славу отечества, и это в чём-то роднило его с безымянным Солдатом, сломанной куклой застывшим в уродливом кресле, делало его понятнее, ближе, да и, чёрт возьми, роднее.

— Ничего, маленький, я жизнь положу, но вытащу тебя отсюда, — оскалился Брок, вытаскивая изо рта Зимнего капу, убирая налипшие на лоб пряди слишком длинной челки. Сейчас Солдат как никогда был похож на обычного парнишку, несчастного, выебанного жизнью и брошенного на произвол судьбы. Хотелось его подобрать, отогреть, сделать частью команды, частью самого себя, отдать ему всё, что сможет, помочь подняться, позволить самому выбирать место в этой жизни, чтобы мольба в блядских, слишком живых для простого оружия глазах истаяла, уступив место чему-то тёплому. — Доброе утро, Солдат.

— Утро, Командир, — прохрипел Зимний, силясь подняться.

— Ну что, малыш, повоюем? — зло ухмыльнулся Брок, косясь на замерших у стены людей в белых халатах.

— Повоюем, — отзеркалил ухмылку Агент.

Пирс мог бы гордиться командиром СТРАЙКа, мог бы даже наградить за оперативность и полноту данных, что удалось стрясти Броку с воющих от ужаса при его приближении медиков, если бы он сам санкционировал действия своего подчинённого. Брок узнал всё, что только было возможно узнать, и ещё чуточку больше. Всё же спрашивать, не оставляя видимых следов и не нанося увечий, он умел, тут жизненный опыт пригодился как нельзя кстати. Вот только сведения не радовали. По всему выходило, что Зимний и не человек уже давно вовсе, хотя двоим уёбкам, особо на этом настаивавшим, Брок вломил профилактических люлей, чтобы думали, прежде чем нести ересь в массы. Кто Агент и откуда, местные эскулапы могли только догадываться, всё же советские ученые умели шифровать информацию так, что без ящика водки и баяна хрен что разобрать можно, да и не пытался никто особо. Знали лишь, что Солдату очень много лет, что он наследие даже не холодной войны, а ещё фашистских времён, и достался Советам Зимний уже изменённым, с подправленным генотипом, живучий, как радиоактивный таракан, раз смог выдержать все пытки и эксперименты. Из какой хуйни была сделана его рука, тоже доподлинно было неизвестно, покупался он уже в такой, как говорится, комплектации, и особо никто ничего не менял, так, ремонтировали иногда, да и всё.

— Чем дальше в лес, тем больше долбоёбов, — присвистнул Брок, отпуская какого-то заикающегося очкарика, и закурил.

Ситуация вырисовывалась не самая оптимистичная. Зимний был человеком, хорошим или плохим в прошлой жизни -неизвестно, но даже самый последний отморозок не заслужил больше полувека издевательств, пыток электрошоком, периодической сдачи на склад и отношения, как к неживому объекту. У него даже инвентарный номер имелся.

Брок зло сплюнул.

И вот чтобы заглушить неизвестную личность на том конце подсознания, и требовалось это уродливое кресло и электровзбивалка для и так потрепанных суперсолдатских мозгов. Потому что он иногда начинал вспоминать, путаться в настоящем и прошлом, рваться куда-то, выть на высокой ноте, хватаясь за голову, и убивать всех без разбору, лишь бы скрыться, затеряться где-нибудь подальше от всего этого дерьма. Солдатские мозги искрили, плавились, срывая задания, и Зимнего притаскивали на Базу обколотого транквилизаторами, чтобы, обнулив, откатить к заводским настройкам.

— Охуеть, — только и смог выдавить из себя Брок.

Счёт к Гидре продолжал неуклонно расти, за его карманного убийцу, призрака-легенду, Зимнего Солдата, агента, за его жизнь, прохеренное настоящее и совершенно неизвестное будущее.


End file.
